nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackout (Zombies Map)
Blackout is a zombies map taking place in 2003, during the Northeast Blackout of the same year. It was created by Crystar800. Map Area The map starts on what seems to be Wall Street in Downtown Manhattan. It's an intersection in which the players spawn in with two directions blocked off by fallen buildings. The other two are police barricades that cost 500 points. On the walls, the AR15 and Double-Barrelled Shotgun are available, each for 500 points. Going north will lead to a Trinity Church, a large church near Wall Street. The church has a door in it's lower sections worth 5000 points, which leads to the Pack-a-Punch. A cemetary lies next to the church, in which zombies will spawn from the ground. At the end of the long, rectangular strip of cemetary, is a black iron gate worth 750 points. Several perks lie in the church, such as Juggernog, Deadshot Daiquiri, Speed Cola and Quick Revive. Who's Who II appears here in Solo play. Past the iron gate lies another street, in which zombies spawn from the ground as well. A few zombies may break out from the windows of nearby buildings. The only buyable barrier here is an entrance to an alleyway for 1000 points. The MP5 is on the wall for 1000 points. Going south in the beginning leads to a long street with several openable stores on the sides of it. Each door to a store costs 600 points, with each having a buyable weapon or perk. Some weapons here are the SCAR-H, Remington 1870 MCS, AA-12, Desert Eagle and PM63. Perks include Vulture Aid, PHD Flopper, Double Tap II and Stamin' Up, as well as Mule Kick. There's a barrier at the end of the street leading to a subway station for 750 points. After traversing the subway, going up the narrow platform to the staircase on the other side, which leads to the street level, you will find another debris there worth 1000 points, which leads to the alleyway afore mentioned. In the subway, zombies spawn from the tracks. Rats may steal power-ups that are dropped. The Enfield is on the wall for 1200 points here, as well as Claymores for 1000. The alleyway is narrow and easy to get caught in, but a doorway is here for 1200 points. Once purchasing the doorway and heading up it, all the way to the roof, a player may opt to use this as a camping spot, as zombies will filter in from the way which they came, although some may jump onto the roof from the left. There's a fire escape here that's usable to get down to the church. Zombies will not follow onto the fire escape, but will go around. Trivia *A fast food sign will say "OVER 14 MILLION.." in faint letters. This can be taken as a reference to various McDonald's fast food signs, or a reference to the amount of people affected by the 2003 Northeast Blackout in New York alone. *This is the first map where power is not necessary for the perks and Pack-a-Punch to be on. This is most likely due to the fact it takes place during a blackout. *In Multiplayer, Tombstone replaces Who's Who II. *99% is scratched on a wall in the starting area, a reference to the Occupy Wall Street movement, which is strange due to the fact the map takes place in 2003, when OWS didn't even exist.